The Best Part
by Elory
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the best part is?. GSR.


Title: The Best Part

Author: Elory

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Not mine.

****

****

**The Best Part**

****

****

**He loved the way her hand felt in his. Her long slender fingers that almost matched his in length. The feel of soft cool skin as she entwined them with his. She would never clasp his hand with hers, always interlocking their fingers. His thumb would caress the smoothness between her thumb and forefinger, his drier rougher skin making whispery rasping sounds as he did so.**

****

**He loved the way she ran her fingers through his hair, her nails scraping lightly against his scalp, sending delicious shivers down his spine. The way she would curl the longer strands that fell behind his ears around her fingers, never noticing the fading colour or the thinning as she rubbed lazy circles at his temples and down to the nape of his neck**

****

**Her lithe digits displayed hidden strength as she worked on the tense muscles in his neck and shoulders. The sweet pain of relaxation brought about by her stubborn refusal to quit until his muscles were butter soft under his skin. He loved the way she would run her thumbs along either side of his spine, the tips of her fingers teasingly fluttering up his sensitive sides. The way she would giggle at each sudden intake of breath.**

****

**The way she unrelentlessly kneaded his buttocks, causing his toes to curl until he rolled beneath her so she would stop. Which he suspected was her intention all along.**

****

**The way she would lean forward and lay her palms flat against his chest, sliding them up to his shoulders and back down again, occasionally lowering her head to place gentle kisses on his collar bone or along his sternum. But mostly she would use her hands.**

****

**In the beginning he had tried to join her in a mutual exploration, but had soon realized that his was something she wanted…almost needed to do on her own. It was hard at first to relinquish that much control to her, but he soon found that in yielding to her so completely the feelings and sensations she created with her touch were immensely intensified. His fears--of submitting his control to her, of losing his masculinity--soon faded and he realized that it was only by giving in to her that he was finally free to truly experience it. **

****

**But such pondering was always pushed quickly away as even his mind gave in to her totally. Coherent thought was always difficult around her, but when he was this close to her and all he could feel was her body on him and around him it was impossible.**

****

**As she moved slowly above him, he had to fight the urge to thrust up into her. The time for that would be later. For now he would content himself to watch and feel as she continued her exploration of his body. Her hands never stilled on him as her hips rocked her body up and down, her movements maintaining his arousal but never allowing it to progress. The sweetest agony he had ever experienced was made all the sweeter by the knowledge that soon she too would lose her control and allow both of them to crash screaming into completion.**

****

**He could never predict when it would happen for it was different every time, but he always knew instant it arrived. The way her hands clenched at him instead of caressed, in the way her knees gripped at his sides as her hips rocked faster against him. But the real give away was in the way she would say his name. The amount of love, lust, and trust she could inject into two small syllables was what made him lose it every time and he could no longer resist the urge to join her in their love making. Placing his hands at her waist, he lifted her off him and then down onto him with each thrust. Her hands flew to the headboard, grasping for an anchor to keep her with him as she rode him with abandon.**

****

**And every time he thanked the gods in heaven--or whatever deity existed--that his surgery had worked and he was able to hear her cries and moans as she climaxed over him. Her hot walls clenched tightly around him, testing his control as she collapsed on to his body. They lay there as she fought to gain control of herself, her breath hot and tickling his neck as he ran his fingers sensuously over her sweat slick back. **

****

**Turning them so he was lying over her, he rested on his elbows at each side of her head as he took the time to kiss her. Showing her how much he adored, loved, and desired her as he did this; he began to move slowly inside of her effectively rebuilding the arousal she had succumbed to moments earlier. Her hands now had an urgency about them and she grasped at his body as he moved within her and over her. Raising her legs and wrapping them around him, she pulled him ever closer to her as she thrust her hips in rhythm with his.**

****

**Words of love and promises of a better tomorrow were whispered as they lost themselves in each other, words that were soon to be followed by gasps and moans and partly formed syllables as their arousal became bigger than them. Unable to contain it any longer, they finally gave in to its power as it took them above and beyond. The world around them fell away as they crashed headlong through wave after wave of ecstasy.**

****

**They clung to each other, almost in desperation, as their bodies shook with the aftershock of their completion. Stealing kisses from each other even as they fought to catch their breath. Their desire and need for each other seemingly had grown rather than be sated by their lovemaking and they both felt the loss of their connection as he slipped from her. Instinctively, they tightened their hold on each other to preserve the feeling on oneness for as long as possible.**

****

**Slowly their desperation turned to satisfaction and they lay content and spent in each others arms as the blissfulness of the afterglow washed over them. After a few minutes, they rolled onto their sides to face each other and repeated their words of love and promise.**

****

**For Grissom, this part was almost as good as the orgasm he had experienced, for this was the part that fed his soul. Where he could hold her as she whispered all of her darkest fears and happiest secrets.**

****

**It was in this sacred place he had learned of Brad. The impossible cute and charming boy she had met freshman year. He was her first love and they were planning their future together when, a week before graduation, an accident stole his sight. It took him six months to give up on Sara and another twelve to give up on life. He killed himself the day after Sara began grad school. Grissom wept silent tears for her pain as she spoke of her feeling of failure, of her inability to reach him. Finally, he understood her need to touch him, for her to be able to convey through touch her love for him and the opportunity to re-write a part of her history.**

****

**Grissom, in turn, shared with her all of his fear. And with her, he created his own happy secrets and finally allowed himself to accept the love of the most wonderful woman he had ever met. For it was only when he was in her arms that he felt himself good enough for her. And that, for him, was the best part.**

****

****

****

**Back to El's Page**


End file.
